


When the Devil Comes Knocking

by Ifrit



Series: Vergil's Sexcapades [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dubious Consent, Lingerie, M/M, Pantyhose, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifrit/pseuds/Ifrit
Summary: One of the twins makes good on that note Nero slipped into Dante's hand after their session at the glory hole.  Which twin shows up surprises him.





	When the Devil Comes Knocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moolktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moolktea/gifts).



> Alternatively titled "Judgement Cuck" by Moolk, who I wrote this for (HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!). Enjoy!

Well, Nero was certainly diving headfirst into “slut” territory now.  Funny how things worked out, especially since he was so vocal about not wanting to get into the glory hole in the first place.

If Nico could see him now, he’d never hear the end of her incredulous laughter.  Because here he was, sitting on an overly-plush bed in the middle of a hotel room he  _ certainly _ can’t afford, wearing nothing but pantyhose and a lace bra two sizes too big for his chest.

When he said  _ nothing  _ but pantyhose, he meant it.  The sheer material made his cock jump underneath it whenever he moved the slightest bit, and when he chanced a look down - yep, there it was, a huge wet spot just smearing from the head of his dick.  

He had no idea why he was so turned on.  He didn’t even really  _ like  _ Dante.

Giving one of his bosses the time and location for this follow-up meeting was a complete impulse decision, a ballsy move to make Vergil jealous.  Even though Nero  _ preferred _ Dante’s cock, Vergil’s was a close second - and Nero had to admit, it’d be…  _ interesting  _ to see someone so rigid lose control balls-deep inside him.

Nero let out a heavy sigh, flopping onto his back.  The comforter of the hotel bed was nice. Maybe he should just take a nap and leave Dante out in the cold.  

The more he thought about it, the more his thoughts turned to Vergil - he could barely imagine how he’d look in the middle of orgasm, head thrown back, mouth frozen open on a guttural scream.  If there was anything Nero remembered from his night at the glory hole, it was that both twins weren’t anything approaching quiet when it came to… well, cumming.

Nero clenched his thighs together, feeling a fresh rivulet of hot precum wash over the crown of his dick.  Again,  _ why  _ did that arouse him so much?  Maybe he should just jack off now, just to get it over with and go home.  

Sighing, he tilted his head back against the plush sheets, running a hand over the outline of his cock through the pantyhose.  He pressed the lightest of touches to his length, skin burning and ears rushing with every excited nerve.

Letting his legs fall open, he cupped his palm over his aching cock, digging the heel of his hand into it over and over, keening with every new sensation and shivering the wetter he became…

...only to freeze when he hears the hotel door open.

“H-hello?!” Nero shouted, jumping up into a seated position on the edge of the bed.  It couldn’t be housekeeping, could it? He’d put a “do not disturb” sign on the door handle, there was no way…

“Don’t stop on my account.”  

Oh, shit.  That voice - Nero knew that voice.  Not quite deep, yet rasping and capable of grabbing onto every one of his nerves and  _ pulling _ with every enunciation… the mere sound of it made him weak, especially now that he knew who it came from.

“Vergil…” he breathed, pressing his hand even more tightly onto his groin.  One of his bra straps began to fall down his shoulder with how tense he’d gotten, shoulders bunched up around his ears defensively.

Stepping closer, Vergil slides a lone finger up Nero’s goosebump-riddled arm from elbow to shoulder, hooking the finger around the strap and setting it back into place.  “You seem tense. Were you not expecting company?”

Nero could do nothing but stare up at Vergil - did he somehow hear his thoughts?  Did Nero unintentionally activate another one of his devil powers or whatever and transmit his fantasies into Vergil’s brain?

“I… I wasn’t expecting you,  _ that’s _ for sure.”  He grabs a pillow, hastily covering his excitement at Vergil’s surprise visit.

“Ah, right.  You gave the details to  _ Dante _ .”  Vergil rolled his eyes, pulling off his coat and throwing it haphazardly across one of the hotel’s chairs.  “He was…  _ busy _ .  Too busy to fuck you, to be clear.”

Nero narrowed his eyes, tracking Vergil as he began undressing.  “Yeah, I get the fucking message. Just - what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He drawled, pulling his tie off in one fell swoop.  “I’m going to fuck you.”

Well.  Nero can hardly help the way his entire body clenches at Vergil’s arrogance.  

“That invitation wasn’t yours.”

“Does it matter?  You’re a whore, aren’t you?  Just looking for someone to fill your aching hole?”

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Nero growls through gritted teeth.  “I’m not the one who goes to glory holes with my fucking  _ twin brother _ .”

Vergil, chuckling darkly, casts off the last of his clothing and advances onto the bed, pushing Nero onto his back.  “I didn’t see you complaining during - or  _ after _ \- the performance.”

...Vergil had him there.  Nero had no hangups whatsoever about having been spitroasted by twins.  Rolling his eyes, he frowned up at Vergil’s face hovering above him. “Still doesn’t change the fact I didn’t ask for this.”

“But can you really say you don’t want this?” Vergil purred, kissing Nero’s neck.  Shuddering, Nero slides his legs along Vergil’s calves, then his thighs, locking his ankles at the small of Vergil’s back.

“Say I  _ was _ interested.”  Nero grabbed Vergil’s hair, pulling his head back to reveal his somewhat astonished expression - which he quickly schooled.  “You really think you can make me feel good? There’s no wall separating us. I can see  _ everything _ .”

Vergil’s mouth flounders open and closed for a few moments before he finally pouts, pushing at Nero’s chest.  “Don’t make fun of me,  _ boy _ .  I’ll have you crying in a matter of minutes.”

“We’ll see.  Less talk, more fucking, old man.”  Nero uses Vergil’s momentary surprise to switch their positions, throwing Vergil’s weight to the side so that now  _ Nero  _ was the one on top. 

All of a sudden, it was as if Vergil had no idea what to do.  His hands hovered awkwardly in the air, and Nero had to grab them and place them on his hips, raising an eyebrow at the older man.  “You sure you know what you’re doing? Didn’t think you’d get this far?”

Vergil scowled, digging his nails into Nero’s flesh.  The only effect that had was to draw a wanton moan from the depths of Nero’s chest.  “I’m… perfectly prepared.”

“Oh yeah?”  Nero licked his lips and drew his knees up to his chest, spreading his legs to the side to expose  _ everything  _ for Vergil’s pleasure.  His hands gripped the fabric at his crotch, ripping his pantyhose and letting his cock bounce freely, released from its confines, swollen and desperate.

Vergil let out a small gasp, and when Nero grinned at the noise, pretended as if he hadn’t made a sound.  “What, are you just gonna lay there and watch? I’d be happy to give you a show,  _ handsome. _ ”

Vergil, angry enough to do something now, gripped Nero’s knees and forced him even wider open, staring curiously at Nero’s cock.  A few moments of silence passed, Nero growing more and more puzzled by the second. 

“Uh… staring isn’t gonna do anything, you know.”

“I  _ know, _ ” Vergil growled.  “I’m  _ thinking. _ ”

Nero let out a choked little laugh, reaching down to grab Vergil’s dick and guide it so that it rested against his own.  Rubbing, but not quite frotting, Nero raised an eyebrow at Vergil, who looked… a bit lost.

“Still thinking?” Nero smirked, inordinately entertained by the way Vergil’s expression kept changing from just this gentle touch.  His features wobbled as if he wasn’t sure whether or not to be offended at the circumstances or to lose himself to the pleasure. 

“I said… I’d make you cry,” Vergil gritted out, though he broke into a pitiful moan when Nero deliberately slid the tip of Vergil’s cock across his hole. 

As much fun as he was having, Nero was getting slightly bored of toying with Vergil without getting anything out of it himself.  “I’d rather watch  _ you _ cry,” Nero purred, using his left hand to open himself up, while his right hand attended to Vergil’s cock.

All those years without being able to touch his delicate lower half with his dominant hand had trained his left hand into knowing its way around, and his practiced fingers found his sweet spot with no problem.  Growling in pleasure, Nero scissored his fingers in and out of his hole with the same rhythm he was using to jack Vergil off, the older man helpless at his fingertips.

When he felt adequately prepared, Nero danced the  _ lightest  _ touch of his fingers from the head of Vergil’s cock to the base, watching and delighting through half-lidded eyes the way it jumped from just that.  Once at the hilt, Nero used his palm to push the  _ generous  _ length down, aiming the tip directly at his entrance.  

Sliding forwards on Vergil’s body with the corded muscle of his thighs working against the spring of the mattress, Nero opened himself up with his fingers and enthusiastically welcomed Vergil inside, swallowing him effortlessly and gasping with the sudden sensation of being  _ full. _

Vergil looked even more lost than before now, shaking and wide-eyed at the turn of events.  Nero simply tilted his head curiously and slid his hand down his chest, watching as Vergil’s gaze tracked his movement all the way down until he split his index and middle fingers apart with his weeping cock.  “I  _ know _ you’re not a virgin.  What the hell is this?”  He kept his voice low, taking care not to turn harsh, and began sinking down on Vergil’s cock.

This rendered Vergil speechless (or, well…  _ shocked _ , since he’d already lost his words once Nero had climbed on top of him).  Once he had the intrusion fully sheathed, Nero tipped his weight forwards - the slightest shift had Vergil moaning like a whore - and latched his mouth onto the crook of his neck, biting down  _ hard _ and sucking to draw blood just beneath the surface of his skin. 

“Don’t think you’ve… won…!” Vergil spat, bucking up into Nero’s tight heat.  The movement backfired spectacularly, however - all Nero did was let out a pleased gasp.  Vergil, on the other hand, had to clamp his hands onto Nero’s hips and hold on for dear life, lest he embarrassingly finish right there and then.

Vergil’s face looked hilariously constipated, and Nero mused internally that he’d been right - this  _ was  _ fun.  The old man had no idea what to do with himself. 

“Stop trying to take the reins,” Nero sighed, pushing Vergil onto his back and resting his weight on his knees.  “You came here for a good time. Let me show you one.” 

Without waiting for Vergil to stutter out an answer, Nero planted his hands onto Vergil’s chest, one hand above the other, and shook his hips as he pulled off of Vergil’s cock.  Fueled by Vergil’s pitiful whimpers, Nero  _ slammed  _ his hips back down and threw his head back, reveling in the feeling of being  _ skewered _ .

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Nero hissed, grinding their hips together before starting a slow, punishing pace, “I should’ve just given you the details in the first place.  I’d never get Dante on his back like this.”

Vergil had enough presence of mind to let out an annoyed groan, hips bucking up into Nero fultilely once his hips were at their apex.  “I didn’t… get on my back… for  _ you, _ ” He spat, though the way his cock swelled inside Nero told a completely different story.

“You know,” Nero panted, ignoring Vergil’s correction, “I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long.  Maybe I went too easy on you.”

Vergil let out a confused, almost  _ panicked _ noise, but Nero wouldn’t be deterred.  He began picking up his pace, pulling up and dropping back down in a smooth, circular motion for a bit until he dropped down, pressing their chests together.

In this position, all Nero had to do was shake his hips to swallow Vergil’s cock over, and over, and over again, friction concentrated at the tip in a way that had Vergil’s balls rising in a matter of seconds.

It was easy to tell when Vergil was about to cum, because he moaned as much - repeating Nero’s name like a mantra with a groan building at the base of his throat.  His voice was reedy, strained like the muscles in his neck as tightened his hold on Nero’s hips and slammed all the way inside, refusing to let Nero go as he  _ bred _ him with his seed.

In contrast to Nero’s quiet, almost  _ silent _ keening pleasure as he, too, let himself cum, his dick trapped between them, Vergil kept up his noisy begging and crying until the afterglow washed over him.  With every pump of his cock, Vergil’s cries suddenly crescendoed, and Nero had to hold back his laughter. It truly sounded as if he were begging for his life.

Satisfied and tired, Nero let himself relax against Vergil’s large chest.  “I gotta record this the next time we fuck. You sound like a harpooned seal when you cum.”

Vergil smacked Nero upside the head, though he made no move to shove the younger devil off of him.  “That’s no fetish of mine. You must have me confused with my  _ brother _ .” 

....Oh.  That was certainly something to explore at a later date, but Nero couldn’t bring himself to care about much else other than snuggling up against Vergil at the moment.  “Was Dante really busy?”

“No,” Vergil admitted, “I switched out his paper with one I forged, giving him the wrong hotel room number.  He should be about three doors over scaring the daylights out of whoever occupies the room he barged into.”

“Knowing him, he probably just convinced them to have an orgy or whatever.”

“That’s certainly not outside the realm of possibility,” Vergil chuckled - and Nero paused, unsure whether he’d ever heard something so soft out of Vergil’s mouth.  “By the way,” he drawled, hand slowly trailing up Nero’s back and, unexpectedly,  _ yanking  _ at the short hairs at the nape of his neck, “If you mention a word of this encounter to  _ anyone _ , I’ll flay you alive.”

Though Vergil’s hold was painful, it was sort of… pleasant, as it cut through his oversensitive aftershocks.  “Not to worry, old man.” 

Grinning, he lurched forwards and laid another hickey at the base of Vergil’s jaw.  “This? This is something I’m keeping for myself.”


End file.
